Love is a game
by Lady Sha
Summary: If Rikku and Gippal feel for each other then why not get together?, 1. Rikku's stubborn,2. Gippals a jerk,3. They can't last 5 minutes without argueing or conflict, and finally 4. Cid can't stand Gippal.So sad but alls fair in love and war.
1. Intro

A.N.- Hello every one this is my first Rikku and Gippal fanfic and I hope you like it because it took me a while to get the idea. Anyways enjoy the story and don't sue me please, I'm pretty close to dirt poor okay.

Disclaimer: I know the characters belong to Square Enix though I wish they were mine…

**Introduction**

A change for Rikku

The Gullwings were flying to there next location after Buddy had picked up new sphere waves on the map. Yuna was stuck to Tidus like glue since he had returned to her once more, Paine was her usual sarcastic self only she has a man now _(of course it's Baralai she's not fooling anyone) _and then there's me. Rikku; the Albhed daughter of Cid leader of the Albhead. Sort of has a nice long ring to the title don't ya think?... but honestly I can't stand that dumb title.

It makes me feel like I'm some kind of pet or something. I mean don't get me wrong it's not such a bad title but you'd hate it to if the guy you secretly like, refers to you as Cid's little girl. Anyway this is my story and it all began with a visit to D'jose temple. Till this very day I still don't know how I arrived at this point, but if I had known this is how things would turn out, then best believe I would have kept my mouth shut!

A.N.- As you all can see this is just the Intro, I don't expect any reviews just yet so don't bother. I hope that after the first two chapters everyone will start reading. Later peeps!


	2. visit at D'jose

A.N.- Hello everyone this is chapter 1 of the Rikku and Gippal fanfic and I hope you like it. Now please enjoy the story and don't sue me I'm pretty poor okay.

Disclaimer- I know the characters belong to Square Enix though I wish they were mine…

**Chapter 1**

D'jose Temple

The Celsius had landed just out side of D'jose temple and YRP left the high-tech machina with the intention of completing their most recent mission. Rikku behaved her usual bubbly self and ran for the temple entrance with Yuna following close behind. Paine couldn't help but roll her eyes as the two ran like playful children but she soon followed suite with a little reluctance.

It wasn't long before they had arrived at the entrance, where Gippal had been waiting at the large doors with a smug grin on his face. He had been awaiting the Gullwings arrival for some time.

"Well if it isn't the Gullwings, welcome back to my humble a boad." Rikku rolled her eyes from the statement but quickly got to the point "Quit the greetings you know why we're here."

Gippal merely shrugged and turned to go back in the temple, but was quickly cut off when the young blond blocked his path "Hey quit taunting and tell us where the sphere is already!"

Rikku held the best stern look she could muster causing Gippal to cross his arms as he looked down at her with an obvious grin "What's your rush?...you act as if you don't miss me at all. Is this the new and improved Cid's girl?, If so I'd prefer a refund."

She gave a forced smile after staring him down for a brief moment "Alrighty then I guess I should try this one more time. Hand over the sphere _**now**_ or experience my daggers so far up your shoopuff, even Yevon will feel it.

Yuna was shocked by her cousin's response, seeing as it just wasn't like her to be so aggressive. There was no doubt that Rikku had been behaving strangely towards Gippal the past few months but she didn't think much of it till this exact moment. At this point it was becoming pretty clear that this simple sphere pick up would become one big verbal conflict between the two Albhed's and she knew it would be up to her to end it. With this thought in mind she cut in just as soon as Gippal had made a motion to speak in an attempt to settle the two.

"Calm down Rikku, you know how Gippal is so don't stress it." Yuna stated this in a calm tone as she stepped between the two, now facing Gippal. "We'll take the sphere now if you don't mind."

Gippal was a little caught of guard when Yuna interrupted, but he was not quite done with Rikku just yet. He had every intention of handing over the sphere but now that the bubbly blond had insisted on irking him to a small extent, there was just no turning back.

"Nah I don't think so. Suddenly I'm not in the giving mood so I think I'll just keep this little treasure in my possession for now." He chuckled before walking off but soon found his path blocked by none other then Paine. She had stayed silent during the entertaining display but there was no way she intended to leave without the sphere just because of some tiff between the two blonds.

"We came here for the sphere, so if you know what's good for you, you'll hand it over. Any personal Vendetta you have Rikku should stay between you two alone…" Paine grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt sporting her usual nonchalant expression clearly ready to become aggressive if necessary which caused Gippal to raise his hands defensively.

"Easy there, no need to get physical" He grinned before reaching for a pouch on his belt and pulled out the glowing sphere "It's all yours, all I ask is that Cid's girl apologizes, then we'll forget the whole thing."

"In your dreams!" Rikku had blurted out the words as soon as the request had reached her ears; there was no way she would sink so low for his own amusement. However Yuna had developed an interest in the proposal and considering Rikku's recent behavior the idea would probably work out for the best. "I think an apology is a fair trade, but since Rikku won't apologize verbally, how about a day of labor instead?"

Rikku turned towards Yuna with a look of shock and confusion "Wait a minute wha…what are you saying Yunie?!"

Even Paine seemed surprised by the proposal but couldn't help but show a half smile from the thought of the idea. It wouldn't be the first time Rikku's big mouth got her into some trouble, but this time it would be more or less entertaining with plenty of opportunities to rag on her later. "Sounds fair to me…"

Rikku squeaked when she heard Paine agree and nearly began to panic right then in there "Not you too Paine, you guys can't be serious, right?!"

Yuna paid her no mind as she awaited Gippal's answer, which turned out to be a predictable yes with the slight nod of the head. Gippal's smug grin never left his face as Paine released her grip on him after receiving the sphere. The deal was done just like that and the two other wings had begun their travel back to the Celsius as soon as the exchange was made. Of course Rikku wasn't going to accept this and so she took off after them.

"Wait a minute, guys this isn't funny!" Rikku grabbed Yuna's arm in a pleading fashion just as Yuna was attempting to go up the ramp of the Celsius "You're not seriously gonna leave me here right Yunie?"

"Sorry but a deal is a deal. If you hadn't insulted him you wouldn't have gotten yourself in this situation to begin with. Still I think this is a great opportunity on your part."

"Huh?, and just why would you think that?" Rikku gazed toward her with disbelief.

"Well perhaps you settle whatever has been bothering you as of late. I don't know why you seem so behave so hostile towards Gippal lately, but this should give you two time to settle your differences. Or at least work out your problems."

Rikku shook her head when she heard this now becoming more desperate to leave by the minute "You don't understand Yunie, he _**is**_ the problem!"

Yuna didn't pay much attention to Rikku's statement as she began to board the Celsius with Paine following close behind. Unfortunately before Paine could board she soon became victim to Rikku's groveling "Come on Dr. P you'll back me up right?"

Paine sent her a sharp threatening glare after hearing the stupid nick name Rikku had made up for her, after forming the Gullwings. It annoyed her every time and yet the silly blond had the gull to continue using it in her time of desperation. That was pretty much the worst mistake she could ever make "Rikku…that name…"

"Eh-heh sorry…I won't do it again, just talk Yunie out of this. Pretty Pppplllleeeeaaassseeee with fire flan jelly on top?"

Pain feigned consideration of the idea giving Rikku a short sense of hope, but had completely shattered that hope as soon as she presented a mischievious glare "See you in 24 hours Rikku…" She shut the door to the Celsius without hesitation leaving Rikku in a panic as she banged on the door calling out to let her in. Within seconds the airship was taking off, pretty much forcing Rikku to move back for a safety precautions as the ship shot out in a distance.

She was left standing abandoned at the home of the 'Machine Faction', and all that awaited her was pure misery. She sighed at the very thought, but even that brief moment was interrupted when she felt a familiar gloved hand on her shoulder. She shrugged the hand off facing the one eyed Albhed with a glare only to have her gesture returned with a cheeky grin.

"Don't look so upset, it's not becoming of you princess" Gippal teased as he lifted her chin with a single finger so that their gazes met. His actions were quickly put to a halt as Rikku smacked his hand aside and crossed her arms. "What do you want me to do?..."

Gippal smirked, reveling in the humor of her disturbance before he spoke "First you can call me boss, then you can go about repairing the malfunctioned machina around here. Simple right?...Have fun princess." He chuckled before giving her a wink and went about his business; all the while leaving behind a peeved Rikku.

"Boss?...try Jerk"

A.N.-so this is the first chapter hope you all enjoyed it, I'll have the second chapter up very soon promise ;o!!


	3. He's not the boss of me!

A.N.- Wow thanks for the reviews I really didn't expect any but I got them. You all really encouraged me to try and work on my writing, so I hope I can get the dialogue correct. Once again thanks for the reviews they had me smiling from ear to ear and I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I know the characters belong to Square Enix though I wish they were mine…

**Chapter 2**

He's not the boss of me!

Rikku was over by the Braska statue fixing one of the malfunctioned machina's all the while arguing with herself. She couldn't believe the situation she got herself into and couldn't help but freak out, "This really isn't fair… Gippal's the one who started the whole thing for the love of shoopuffs!"

Rikku was talking to herself for quite awhile and really didn't notice she was speaking out loud until she saw that the other Albhed's were staring at her strangely. She started moving around uncomfortably but flashed her signature grin in hopes of portraying some confidence "Uh hey guys, I was just practicing my lines for a play Tobli's giving soon. Make sure to check it out when ya get the chance heh heh."

The other Albhed's shrugged from her reply and went back to work, allowing Rikku a brief sigh of relief before she went back to focusing on the machina she was working on "That was close…"

It wasn't till a couple hours had passed when she finally finished with the repairs, which by her standards was reason enough for a short break. Unfortunately just as she was heading for the main kitchen, Gippal had made an appearance in the narrow hall. Much to her dislike he took the opportunity to pause in his steps and block her path, clearly with the intent of annoying the already fed up blond.

"Move it jerk. I haven't had my lunch and I'm soooo not in the mood"

She tried to shove past him while stating this but he easily stopped her advances "Woah, woah, missy. You need to earn your meals in Gippal's domain. So how about we start with you cleaning the restrooms then mmmmaaaayyybbbbbeee we'll talk lunch, okay Cid's girl."

Gippal made a gesture to pinch her cheeks but Rikku quickly dipped out of his reach before he could manage his little assault. He smirked from her actions and she rolled her eyes as she once again made the attempt to shove him out her way and this time she succeeded. However she wasted no time in reveling in the small victory as she made her way down the hall at a quick pace.

"Glad to see your enthusiasm towards work" Gippal stated playfully as he watched her retreating form, but was only met with an instant shut down as Rikku replied in a sing song voice "There is no way in Yevon I'm cleaning toilets buddy!"

After hearing this, Gippal gave a short shrug and spoke in a nonchalant tone "Hey fine by me, I mean I've had much more useful employees anyway, but your neglect of assigned duties definitely counts as a deal breaker. So I'll just be getting that sphere back and everything will be juuuuuust peachy."

Rikku stopped in her tracks releasing a short irritated groan before tossing her hands in the air in defeat "Fine whatever, I'll do it!" she stated with frustration as she stormed her way down the hall leaving behind a very amused but also content Gippal. _'That's a good girl'_ he mused privately as he smirked and went on about his business, but not before he heard an echoing insult from the usually bubbly blond "Meanie!"

This made him pause for a minute and he fought back laughter once more before continuing to his destination "Rrriiggghhht…"

-Restroom Stations-

Rikku arrived at the restroom doors where there was cleaning equipment set up and waiting for her. She stared at the objects with a blank expression, not feeling the least bit surprised that everything had been previously prepared but still couldn't help the irritation that continued to rage within her _'Darn that Gippal…' _

She tried to cease her thoughts as she picked up the cloth and bucket preparing to go into the mess of a bathroom she knew it would be. Unfortunately she was hit with the most putrid stench as soon as she cracked the door, which resulted in instant dizziness with a hint of faint in progress. Quickly she closed the door back covering her nose in the process though it did little to suppress the smell "Okay… that's just Overkill!"

Rikku threw the cloth at the wall as she gasped in untainted air to regain the wind that was obviously knocked out of her from the stench "It doesn't get any lower then this Gippal, seriously... what a set up!" She groaned yet again, fearing the thought of going back into the dreaded room.

"I swear you would think situations like this would have stopped long ago. I guess he still has that childhood edge to him…" She stated this in disappointment as memories came flooding back to her.

-_Rikku's past memory from age 10-_

_It was an extremely hot day in Bikanel Desert, so work had slowed a bit for the Albhed workers. Rikku was full of energy playing in the sand despite the harsh weather enjoying the strong rays and digging up old machina pieces."I can't wait to put this junk to good use. Hmmm maybe I can make a new toy from them?"_

_She continued to look around for more machina pieces and found just enough to start on her new gadget, but little did she know Gippal was watching her from a distance. He had some how made his way over to Rikku without her noticing, all the while harboring bad intentions in his mind. He pulled a tiny lizard fiend from his pocket and slipped it into her shirt from behind, then within seconds Rikku was jumping and screaming from the fiend clawing at her back. _

_Gippal was pretty much dying of laughter as he watched Rikku run around like a frightened chocobo. She was struggling to get the fiend from out her shirt, but it's clawing only worsened during her attempts to remove the assaulting critter. Unfortunately it wasn't until Rikku collapsed towards the ground when Gippal realized Rikku was having real trouble, causing him to take immediate action as he dashed to her_ _side to help. _

_When he finally managed to release the beast there was no doubt that Rikku was seriously injured._ _Blood was trickling down her back as she slowly fainted from the pain, her body remained motionless while Gippal stared down towards her in his arms with guilt apparent in his blank expression. He knew right then and there that punishment awaited him and it wasn't going to be very pretty, she was after all the leader's daughter. With a solemn feeling taking over, he gently lifted her as he made a silent trek back to the safety of 'Homes' walls, all the while dreading the scolding he knew was sure to come._

_Five hours later Rikku awoke with her father Cid at her side. The fairly built shaved headed man hugged his daughter feeling a wave of relief knowing that she was alright, causing Rikku to wince from her wounds while in his grasp._ This of course caused _Cid break away from her quickly as he allowed her to recover from his sudden intrusion._

_"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt ya, I was just worried about my little girl" Flames seemed to burn in his eyes as he paused in silent contemplation before he spoke again in an assuring tone "Don't worry I made that little runt pay dearly for his mistakes and he won't ever touch you again." _

_Rikku looked at her father with gratitude, but the moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Cid answered for the person to come in and the door slowly opened revealing a ruffed up Gippal with a bloody bandage across his right eye. Rikku seemed Horrified at the sight of his condition but quickly tried to hide her concern._

_Gippal was looking at the ground refusing to make eye contact with Rikku, but asked Cid if he could speak with Rikku alone much to the father and daughters surprise. Cid didn't like the idea one bit, but he would allow his daughter to decide as he gave Rikku a questioning glance for approval of the boy being there. When she nodded he grunted disapprovingly and stood to leave but not before getting his point across to the little trouble maker. Cid grabbed Gippal by the collar of his shirt "Make it quick, got it!" and with that said he dropped the boy and went outside closing the door behind him._

_Rikku couldn't help but hate him for what he did but still felt bad about her father beating the tar out of him, the usually confident and grinning boy looked awfully pathetic at the moment "So… what do you want now?"_

_Gippal bowed his head "I'm sorry Rikku I was just playing a joke I didn't mean to get you hurt, I swear it was an accident please for give me." He walked over to her side and hugged her hesitantly, but she pulled away quickly._

_It was really out of character for him to be like this, but considering the pain she was in, it was fair to say she wasn't in a very forgiving mood. His cocky attitude was gone, and in it's place amore guilty persona but this realization was brushed aside while she sent him the most stern glare "I won't forgive you…you…you meanie!, You've always been a jerk to me and you think now because I'm in pain I can forgive you?"._

_There was complete shock on Gippal's face from her words and his anger flared on instinct "Hey I tried to apologize so what more do you want?" _

_Rikku fired back at him with just as much rage "Just leave me alone, I don't ever want to see you again!" _

_Gippal stared towards her with disbelief feeling the sting of rejection as his adolescence began to get the better of him. He shook his head slowly as he squeezed his fist "If that's how you want it…" he suddenly grabbed hold of the chair that was at the bed side and threw it against the wall across the room. _

_"Fine forget I ever said anything I'm outta here!" He stomped out the door and Slammed it behind him causing a hanging picture on the wall to shake slightly from the impact. _

_Rikku threw her pillow at the closed door in frustration, though it was a pointless action, she could careless at the moment "Fine with me jerk!" _

_-End of memory-_

She grinned to herself after taking in the memory. There was no telling why she thought about such things at that point in time but it did remind her why she greatly despised the thought of working under him.

"Once a jerk, always a jerk. I can't do this…" Rikku kicked the door of the bathroom feeling a rebellious edge rise in her before making her way to the D'jose temple entrance. She went outside and glanced over the area till she had spotted two Albhed men on their break by the registration booth.

With a sly grin she waved in their direction and gained their attention instantly which was rather typical. She was very much attractive and a well known bachelorette amongst her people, as well as an idolized figure for being one of the Guardians that assisted in the successful final defeat of Sin.

They made their way over quickly a bit curious as to why she had coaxed them over and she inwardly celebrated her achievement "Hey guys sorry to be a bother but Gippal wants the toilets cleaned right away. I'm not feeling to great, so I was hoping you two could cover for me, I'd really appreciate it…"

Rikku held a somewhat troubled expression as she spoke and this caused the two men to look at each other questioningly before one of them spoke up to the other "Well she is Cid's little girl, best do as she says."

The other man nodded in approval and Rikku thanked them for the assistance as she smiled watching their retreating forms head off to the temple '_Alright Gippal, let's see how you like it when someone else is calling the shots'. _

She couldn't help the grin that took over her as she made her way back to the temple with a sense of accomplishment "Game on Gippal, it's my turn now..."

A.N.-This ends chapter 2 I hope you all enjoyed it and part three will be here in two weeks at the least. By the way if you're wondering when theres going to be more romance don't worry, it's bound to happen some time right? Environment and circumstance is everything, so if you have suggestions don't be afraid to review me. Laterz ;o


	4. all fun and games till someone

A.N.- Hello everyone I'm here with chapter 3 for your wonderful enjoyment. I'm sorry I didn't update when I said I would but School work got in the way so I hope you'll forgive me. Now please enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer- Oh and I don't own Square Enix so don't sue me! (Why couldn't I have made this game!)

**Chapter 3**

All fun and games till someone….

It had been two hours since Gippal last checked on Rikku considering that he was busy working on his plans for the new and improved machina experiment. After a debate with himself he decided to take a break and check up on Rikku's progress with the toilets. As he stood he combed through his hair with his fingers for a quick fix then made his way to the restroom areas where he eagerly anticipated the sight of a peeved young woman.

As Gippal walked through the temple halls packed with the machine faction he couldn't help but grin to himself '_Man_ _she's probably pissed at me… heh and here I am without a video sphere to record it all' _he mused inwardly_. _It wasn't but twominutes that passed before he arrived at the restrooms only to be met with two other employees cleaning the toilets. A dissatisfied stare was all Gippal could manage while he witnessed the two fellow Albhed's finishing up the work he had specifically given to Rikku. It was a clear override of his authority and of course the only one who could have been responsible was his newest subordinate _'Rikku…'_

His expression soon turned disturbed as he closed his eye and pressed two fingers to his temple, massaging the area calmly "Honestly guys, is a short skirt that damn persuasive?... Get up!"

The two men stopped their work and stood up, seeming a little shameful of their act but the first man spoke up while scratching his head nonchalantly "Well she asked nicely, and it definitely wasn't a one person job. Don't you think your being a little rough?... I mean she is still the leaders daughter you know." The second man nodded in agreement and Gippal stared at the two with a bored expression, emphasizing how little he actually cared.

"How about for now, you guys focus on your own work, and leave the employment decision making to me like we've been doing since the start of this business alright?" he stated this in a laxed but superior tone, before ordering them back to their assigned stations and sighing deeply.

'_Bad girl… bad, bad girl' _He thought with irritation while thoughts of a counter strike raced through his mind. A few minutes passed as he stood in the hall with arms crossed and head lowered in deep contemplation till finally an idea hit. With one sharp whistle and a shout throughout the echoing halls for his right hand man, he was soon accompanied by another Albhed man with slicked back spiky hair and typical Albhed gear with goggles included.

"Hey do me a favor and round up twenty of the most productive employees, I'm calling an immediate conference in the council room. Make sure you're there as well Izzo, you'll have a temporary promotion coming your way."

Izzo seemed a bit surprised by the hint of a possible promotion but nodded in reply to Gippal's orders as he began rounding making his rounds.

-D'jose entrance Hall-

Rikku was playing with the monkeys that wandered into the temple, deciding to relax by the status while she enjoyed her free-time and small victory over Gippal. If she could keep herself low key and out of sight, she was certain she'd be back on the Celsius in no time. It was all a matter of avoiding Gippal all together, but she realized with her luck it probably wouldn't be very likely which made her cringe from the thought.

After an hour or so had passed she finally decided to go check on the guys who were covering for her just to make sure things were going well. If Gippal had discovered her ditching activity it would be a pretty sticky situation, so she had to atleast check her current status. With that in mind Rikku walked down the usually cluttered hall of Albhed's and just happened to notice some of the usuals were missing. Curiosity struck her instantly when she realized this and so she questioned the first person she spotted which just so happened to be a familiar female she often saw working in the deeper rooms of D'jose temple.

"Hey Tucilie I've noticed some of the regulars are MIA, did something happen on the upper levels, or did they get dispatched somewhere?… it's a little strange since I didn't notice anyone leave."

"Heh beats me, but…." Tucilie paused her tinkering since she was doing some maintenance on a machina while Rikku questioned her "I did over hear something about a sudden conference. Maybe that's where they are, but I don't know for certain. I wasn't addressed to this meeting as you may very well see." With that said she went back to her work and Rikku thanked her for the info before walking off.

It might have been her over analyzing but Rikku had an uneasy feeling about this sudden meeting _'A little investigation wouldn't hurt'_ she concluded, as she made her way to the elevating pedestal with a little determination in her steps.

When she reached the second level she asked around for directions to the conference room which didn't take too long to navigate, once she adjusted to the maze of halls. It wasn't till she arrived at the twin doors of the conference room when she realized the meeting had ended as a few Albhed's were exiting the room. Inside she could hear Gippal's words of farewell and the closing sound of transmission from a comsphere while she entered a little hesitantly at first.

_Gippal's POV_

Gippal caught sight of Rikku instantly and sent a short two finger salute her way in greeting before sharing a few words with Izzo. He congratulated his subordinate on something Rikku didn't quite catch during their exchange then dismissed him from the room as he then drew his attention back to Rikku. All the while he leaned back in his head chair comfortably while observing her at the entrance of the room. He could read the curiosity on her face like a book, but of course he wouldn't inquire as to what that was, since he pretty much already had a good idea of what it was.

"So what brings you here princess… don't tell me you're already finished with your break?" He smirked from his words as she stood staring at him with one eyebrow twitching in agitation _'Alrighty I guess this means I've been caught, but he seems too calm about all this.'_ He got up and walked over to Rikku crossing his arms as he stood in front of her in his typically laxed posture.

Rikku chuckled dismissively as she faced him head on, matching his smugness "Yeah actually I am, and I enjoyed it immensely, but now I'm ready for the next task if you don't mind." She smiled at him in triumph and he returned the smile neutrally.

"That's funny cause I don't recall you accomplishing a first task, and yet you're hinting at a second one?" He shook his head with a grin "You truly are a vexing creature Rikku…"

"Oh my, you flatter me Gippal" she replied with a half hearted chuckle as she took a seat on the edge of the huge conference table and crossed her legs casually. "You know as well as I do that your assignment was a bit excessive, and I merely got even. Now let's build a bridge and get over it already! I'll still fulfill my obligations as free labor for the day, let's just avoid restroom duties and everything will be fine… agreed?"

"Hmmm…" Gippal tapped his chin with a single finger in fake contemplation "Nah I don't think so, I mean a man could only take such insubordination once in a life time. Deal's off sweety."

Rikku rolled her eyes in disbelief "Whatever you're not fooling anyone."

Gippal laughed at this and approached her form, placing his arms on both sides of her body where she sat on the table so they were face to face as he spoke.

"Not very convincing eh? Well I'm sorry to disappoint ya but it's true. Our contract is now void due to your little stunt and I've already alerted Lady Yuna of our little predicament."

Rikku's jaw dropped in shock as her eyes widened with surprise. She found herself speechless as endless insults ran through her mind prepared to chew Gippal out at a moments notice. However before the words could form on her tongue, she was hushed by a gloved finger to her lips as Gippal halted her approaching onslaught.

"Eh eh calm down now, no need for the ill feelings. You'll be happy to Know that though our original contract is now void, I made an arrangement with the Gullwings that will allow you to keep the spectacular sphere I've handed over. So you are now free to go, you're welcome."

Rikku glared at him, not liking how all this sounded for even a minute. Things were never so simple and she knew Gippal well enough to smell when something was very fishy.

"Okay, what's the catch?"

Gippal raised a slender brow "Catch?"

"Yeah the catch, what in Yevon's name are you getting out of this?" she poked at Gippal's forehead to add emphasis and he covered the area with his hand, rubbing the assaulted point before flashing her a sly grin.

"Well since you've asked so nicely I guess I wouldn't mind filling you in…" He leaned forward and Rikku felt a wave of unease as his lips lingered near her ear. He smirked when he caught sight of her ever so slight flinch but gave no indication to his notice of this while he whispered in her ear "To make the story short, the Gull Wings have offered me free room and board upon the Celsius for a week, which would technically make me your newest crew member for the time being. Heh I must say Rikku…I'm very…very….very _excited_ about it."

When he heard the expected gasp, He then stood away from her and walked towards the door way "Don't worry Cid's girl, I'll make sure we have plenty of fun. Promise!" He gave a hardy chuckle and made his way to his private quarters to start packing, leaving a dazed Rikku to her inner torment.

Rikku stood in the spot he had left her trying to gather her thoughts about what she just heard, but when the reality truly hit her, all she could manage was a collapsed on her back as she fell flat on the table. She was staring at the ceiling blankly as she clutched her fist, before taking a deep breath and screaming at the top of her lungs "Uuuuuggggghhhhh Gippal you Jeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkk!"

A.N.- Well this ends chapter three I hope everyone liked it and I'll try to get chapter 4 done as soon as possible. Stay tuned for the chapter 4 "Game set…flirt match?" Let's make it hot shall we? ;o


	5. Game set flirt match?

A.N.- Hello I'm here once again with my latest chapter 4. Thanks again for the reviews I highly appreciate it and I'm glad you all are willing to sacrifice your time to read my story. Now on with the story and I hope everyone enjoys! ;o

Disclaimer- As I've said before I don't own the characters, the music, the company or the game it self. So please don't sue (Of course I wish to one day join the company of Square Enix. Man would that be awesome… T.T)

**Chapter 4**

Game set…flirt match?

Rikku's eyes were zoned out as she roamed the hall in a state that could only be compared to a Zombie, completely lacking feeling or the smug motivation she held only moments ago. After a few minutes of roaming, she eventually made her way to the entrance, where she was greeted by the cause of her displeasure.

As usual he stood in a relaxed posture with an arrogant smirk, the very one she wanted to slap off his face at that exact moment. Unfortunately she was too dispirited to make an attempt and so she settled for silence.

Gippal had a traveling size back pack all set to go, as if going on a short vacation. He signaled for Izzo, who was working on one of the machina's in the main entrance area. Obediently the man approached "Yes sir?"

The cocky leader put a hand on his shoulder and directed him to the middle of the room where he called out in a loud voice to those who were in the midst of their work. "Listen up guys, I want to make this short and quick!"

Everyone put a stop to their tasks at hand and threw their attention towards Gippal in curiosity as he spoke.

"I will temporarily be away for a while on a little business, there will be no need to worry because I can assure you I'll return as soon as my trip is over. In my absence I place a good friend and valuable partner of mine in charge of the Machine Faction till my return… please show Izzo the utmost respect at all times… is this understood?"

The Albhed's started commenting on the situation amongst them selves in low tones then responded in agreement as a few wandered off to make sure the word was passed on to everyone before returning to work. Gippal gave Izzo a pat on the back "It's all yours, now don't screw it up" he said jokingly as he wished him luck and made his way for the exit.

Rikku shook her head dismissively '_Business huh… that's a joke for the ages.'_ She inwardly seethed then soon followed him outside to wait along the bridge of D'jose path for the Celsius.

Gippal joined her on the path seeming rather relaxed as he took a seat on one of the protective ramps. She sent a cold glare in his direction but bit her tongue to prevent herself from speaking; knowing full well if she were to say something, it would only bring about a reason to butt heads.

He stretched and yawned after two minutes, breaking the silence between the two, but Rikku avoided all eye contact with him finding the patterns of the bridge tiles to be far more interesting at the moment. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't felt the small tap on her shoulder till another tap was applied with a bit more force.

Turning towards him with agitation apparent in her expression she was prepared to lash at the annoying man, but Gippal held his hands up defensively as he pointed towards the landing Celsius to emphasis his point.

Rikku blushed slightly in embarrassment, but said nothing as she sprinted towards the airship leaving a confused Gippal behind. It was on a whim that she thought of this, but as soon as she got through the doors she typed in the code to shut the doors locking Gippal out in the process before taking the elevator to the bridge.

'_Score one for Rikku!'_ She mentally gave herself a pat on the back as a short smirk graced her lips just as she reached the bridge floor. She strolled out the elevator with a look of triumph making her way through the downward shutting door.

She was instantly greeted with a knowing smile by the Ex-Summoner who had clearly awaited her presense after the little stunt that was just pulled "That wasn't very nice Rikku… honestly was a little labor all that bad? It was only for a day."

Rikku shook her head while shaking a single finger in her direction "Yunie, Yunie, Yunie, you truly don't understand the ways of Gippal. If you give him a little snack, he'll take the whole kitchen. My point being that he's the exact definition of overkill."

Rikku made her way over to the orb looking computer in the midst of the bridge where she switched the viewing to camera mode to view the arrogant Albhed. His attention was quickly drawn to the little robotic lens by which he tapped playfully before sending a short wink in it's direction. Despite being locked out, he knew his little display would probably irk Rikku and it was no surprise that he had been correct once the machina went back to idle mode.

Rikku had shut the thing off as she rolled her eyes "See what I mean? That's the kind of monster who makes a girl clean a completely bombed restroom by her lonesome. A two man job given to me out of vengeance… there was no way I would comply with that poopie head."

Yuna chuckled from the comment finding it typical of Rikku to choose such terms, but said nothing more on the subject. She hadn't said a word during Rikku's explanation but once she was finished she nodded then went over to brother's control panels. Before Rikku could register what Yuna was doing the Ex-summoner pushed the button to open the door for Gippal causing Rikku to shriek in shock and panic from her actions.

"What are you doing Yunie? Did you hear _anything_ I just said?"

Yuna shook her head "We can't just leave him, we made a deal and I won't go back on my word… he helped us out and we owe him. Plus if I'm not mistaken, we originally didn't need to give him anything until you made your threats."

"Oh come on, he was taunting for Yevon's sake. I was just trying too…"

Rikku was still in mid rant when the sound of the elevator door opening had become the center of attention. Gippal stood in the door way seeming amused by Rikku's attempts to leave him, but he wasn't all that surprised.

"Bravo Cid's girl, Bravo" Gippal stated while giving sarcastic applause "You know, I'm really getting the feeling I'm not welcomed here." He chuckled as he gave a short wave in the two Gull Wings direction.

Yuna greeted him with a short wave of her own then gave a short pat on Rikku's shoulder "Please go help Gippal get situated in the cabin. I don't know what issues you two may have, but he will be with us for the week so you might as well make nice while you can." With that said she slipped away to speak with Buddy leaving a peeved Rikku to fend for herself. All of which the young bubbly Albhed was not very pleased with.

'_Betrayed by my own blood, why Yunie?'_

Rikku pouted in her cousin's direction but Yuna only gave a comforting smile in reply waving her on to go before turning her attention back to buddy and whatever it was they were discussing. As she sighed, her attention was grabbed when she heard the arrogant Albhed clear his throat as if he lacked the patience.

"Well Cid's girl? You're gonna lead the way or what?"

Rikku looked towards Shinra contemplating if she should leave the responsibility to the kid instead but he seemed to be busy so she didn't bother to ask. Ask crazy as it was she had even contemplated asking Paine but she was no where to be found, not that she would do it, but maybe she would find some pity _'Nah who am I kidding… but where is she anyway?' _

It was in that moment that she shook her head, she wasn't going to play kiss up to a jerk as far as her pride was concerned. With that revelation in mind she then walked over to her control station, taking a seat in the cushioned area before stating stubbornly "I'm not your tour guide. Go find it yourself."

Before Gippal could reply to this, he was interrupted by the entrance of Brother who had shoved past him rudely while entering the Bridge area. The oily stains on his cloths showed he had just returned from the Engine room looking as wild as ever until his eyes came in contact with the cocky Albhed. He gave Gippal a hard glare before giving his usual high pitch yell.

"You listen Gippal, I only do this for Yuna. If you mess with my ship, or touch Yuna, I kill you dead!" he said this while moving around in many directions making him seem like he had issues beyond comprehension.

Rikku glanced towards Brother feeling a little insulted as she stood up from her spot "What about me?" She stated while putting her hands upon her hips. Her attitude was clearly present from her brother's rejection of her own welfare.

Brother looked around before striking a pose "Ehh… Pop's will handle it okay!" He nodded in agreement to his own response then Jumped into the piloting seat not bothering to acknowledge the fact that Cid was once again residing in Bikanel Desert. "Okay Gullwings, lets gooooooo!" He through an arm into the air as if he were rooting, then started up the Celsius, taking off immediately towards the sky.

Anger was apparent on Rikku's features after Brother's response, but she expected nothing less from her idiot of a brother. She turned away with a sigh only to face Gippal who was still waiting for her expectantly but she had no intention of complying with his wishes. She walked past him and went to the elevator pushing the close button repetitively to close it faster but was met with defeat when Gippal followed close behind, and slipped into the elevator before she was able to close it. Yuna watched the humorous display of their retreating forms giving a generous smile before shaking her head at the display.

-In the Cabin-

Paine sat at the bar taking a sip from her glass which seemed to contain a dark wine. She sat in silence with eyes closed, simply enjoying the silence thanks to Rikku's absence for the day. It was a bliss she had hoped to bask in, but she would soon find that this temporary pleasure would end more quickly then expected. The timing couldn't possibly have been more accurate when Rikku and Gippal came barging through the automatic doors, bickering over a trivial matter that had risen during their time in the elevator.

Silently Paine cursed under her breath while rubbing her temples to rid herself of the disturbance she felt; then released a short sigh. With an expressionless glance towards the hall to the elevator she stood up crossing her arms "I knew it was too good to be true…."

The two conflicting Albhed's looked over in her direction when they saw Paine stand silently. Rikku was the first to speak with the intent on getting some form of help but Paine had quickly raised a hand to hush her. Conclusions were already drawn in her mind, especially since Gippal was also present. In the end she had no desire to stick around for the conversation and so she began walking towards the automatic doors.

Before leaving she looked slightly over her shoulder at Gippal, who stood with a boyish grin as he returned the glance. Paine gave a stern look but spoke calmly "Keep away from my bed, and my belongings…" With that said, she left for the elevator, once again abandoning Rikku. Gippal on the other hand had expected as much from Paine and merely shrugged as he watched her retreating form.

"Same old Paine…" He turned to face a glaring Rikku "So… now what princess?"

Rikku was definitely not in the mood to deal with him any longer, and hastily began to brush past him but was stopped by a strong pull on her arm. She was pulled back but this time it was within his arms. She looked up at him bewildered and only received a grin in return. Whispering in her ear with a surprisingly seductive tone he spoke "I do believe you were suppose to be showing me to a bed."

A blush was creeping to her cheeks but that was quickly suppressed when she realized who made it appear. She shoved him away with frustration present "Go find it yourself; there's three so up there!"

She pointed towards the curving stair case then went towards the automatic door. Before exiting she said in a very low voice "If I were you, I'd sleep with one eye open"

Gippal had to laugh from her response; getting her aggravated had officially become his favorite pastime and he found that it only became more enjoyable the more tense she became. "Heh I look forward to it, though wouldn't it be ironic if Cid's little girl actually came to my bed"

Rikku didn't say a word after that, knowing her mouth would only lead to trouble if she responded. Instead she left the room mumbling to herself as she plotted her next move. Having Gippal on the ship wasn't going to end well and it didn't help that he was really pushing the wrong buttons. If she wanted him gone, she would need to work quickly. In the end it was all a matter of thinking things through and she had every intention of executing her goals

"Okay Gippal…you want to flirt?... well two can play that game."

A.N.-Sorry it took me forever to update, hopefully I can start making more time for writing again, so I won't make promises. I'll update when ever I can, Laterz ;O


End file.
